Forum:Dokumentation verbaler Attacken gegen GuttenPlag im Forum des Wikis
Diskussion Hier wird eine Dokumentation verbaler Attacken (Verbalinjurien & Unterstellungen) erstellt, die anonym im Forum des GuttenPlag Wiki gepostet wurden, und sich gegen das Projekt und seine MacherInnen richteten. Ziel der geplanten Dokumentation ist es vor allem, für Außenstehende den emotionalen Druck transparent zu machen, unter welchen Teile der 'Guttenberg-Fanszene' all jene zu setzen versucht haben, die sich an diesem Projekt beteiligten. Dazu ist seitens des Initiators keineswegs beabsichtigt, eine vollständige Auflistung derartiger Attacken vorzunehmen; vielmehr ist eine repräsentative Sammlung charakteristischer und prägnanter Beispiele vorgesehen. Vorschläge zur Strukturierung dieser Seite sowie Unterstützung bei der Umsetzung sind erwünscht und willkommen! -- Mr. Nice 01:44, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: Natürlich können hier auch relevante Beispiele aus den Kommentar-Bereichen von GuttenPlag einfließen! -- Mr. Nice 01:50, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Als der nachfolgende Diskussionsbereich umfangreicher zu werden begann als die Materialsammung, wurde dafür eine separate Seite angeleg'''t: Diskussion zur Dokumentation verbaler Attacken auf GuttenPlag ---- Sammlung '''Abteilung: Stasi- und NS-Vergleiche "Ich bin entsetzt über die Menschen und die Wissenschaft in Deutschland, die eine Regelrechte Hexenjagd betrieben haben. Der Schaden der dadurch entstanden ist ist 100x größer, als der durch die Fehlerhafte Dissertation. Übrigends gab es solche Hexenjagden schon ma und zwar vor 70 Jahren. Und auch die Denuziation war damals so groß wie heute." Quelle: 80.133.93.105, in: Das gab es alles schon mal ---- "Ich als Deutscher schäme mich für das, was hier passiert ist mehr, als für die Nazi oder DDR Zeit, vorallem, weil es nur von einem Haufen wichtigtuerischer Akademiker ausgeht." Quelle: Benutzer 80.133.94.32 in Nicht Hexenjagd, aber Hetzjagd 2 ---- "Du redest hier von >Stasi< - nein, dass sind die >Ehrenhaften< hier nicht - da kommen die nicht her - dass sind die Kinder und Enkelkinder der >Gestapo< und bezeichnen sich als >Wissenschaftler< und überwiegend >Akademiker<. Aber leider - scheint es sich doch überwiegend um linke Hartz-4-Empfänger zu handeln!? Das gibts doch nicht, dass sich ein kleiner Teil eines ganzen Landes zu so etwas widerlichem hinreissen lässt... dachte wir hätten aus den DDR Erfahrungen gelernt! Pack!" Quelle: 86.24.33.108, in Dieser Stasi-Wiki ist lächerlich ---- "Was tut dann euer Cyber-Volksgerichtshof als Nächstes, wenn ihr den Guttenberg abgeschossen haben werdet? Die untreue Nachbarin denunzieren oder den Studenten, der in seiner Bude eine kleine Hanfplantage betreibt, euch aber nichts abgibt. Oder gibt es neue erfolgversprechende Großprojekte für eure >Armee anonymer (ha!) DenunziantenSchwanzlängenvergleich< interessiert die Bevölkerung meines Erachtens weit weniger, als hier angenommen wird. Daß all die Doktores, die man so in freier Wildbahn antrifft, einen nennenswerten Beitrag zur Wissenschaft geliefert hätten, glaubt sowieso niemand." Quelle: 62.47.144.29 in Das Thema wird überschätzt Abteilung: Hass & Neid "Menschen die erfolgreich sind haben Neider und wenn ihr ehrlich in euch hineinschaut, dann seid ihr auch welche – und das nicht zu knapp. Ich stellen mir euch wie kleine Ratten vor, die auf ihre Gelegenheit warten um dann zuzuschlagen (,,und schon kommen sie alle aus ihren Löchern gekrochen..oder doch kleiner Aasgeier..?...sie sind schwer zu identifizieren..) ... Diese Seite ist die dämlichste Idee die ich in letzter Zeit gesehen habe." Quelle: 89.244.107.140, unterschrieben mit c.k. ---- "Mein Gott. Ihr seids so ekelerregend durchsichtig. Euch muß der Haß echt zerfressen." Quelle: 93.82.18.30 ---- "Wenn ich diese Seite betrachte, fühle ich mich an eine Versammlung von Fliegen erinnert, die um einen Scheißhaufen kreisen. Hier kann man wirklich von "Schwarmintelligenz" sprechen, wie es die WELT so schön ausdrückt. Was soll diese manisch-verbissene, negativ aufgeladene öffentliche Hetzattacke unter dem Deckmäntelchen >Würde eines DoktortitelsHerausfinden der plagiierten Stellen<, sodass sogar Google-Server für ein paar Stunden am Donnerstagnachmittag abgestürzt sind, so zuwider, dass mir das Ergebnis der >Untersuchung< der Uni Bayreuth so egal ist und ich zu Guttenberg nur noch besser finde als vor dem Vorfall." Quelle: 77.4.55.103, in Deutschland, einig Denunziantenstaat ---- ">Der größte Lump im ganzen Land, das ist und bleibt der Denunziant.Wer von euch ohne Sünde ist werfe den ersten Stein< Alle die KTzG fertig machen sind doch Heuchler und Denunzianten ertsen Grades...kleine, engstirnige Neider." Quelle: 88.67.210.92, unter Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-88.67.210.92-20110303182051 Abteilung: Einfach nur peinlich... "Geht mal lieber Arbeiten und beschäfftigt euch mit was wichtigem als so eine scheiß Website Online zu stellen. Einfach nur Peinlich. Armes Deutschland." Quelle: 217.86.190.136, in: ...... ---- "Wenn die Hintermänner lautere Absichten haben, weshalb verbergen Sie sich dann in der Anonymität und bringen den expliziten Hinweis, dass Sie politisch neutral wären und keine Schmutzkampagne führen ? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das diese Dreckschleudern aus dem Spektrum der Dr. zu Guttenberg Gegner kommen, liegt bei nahezu 100 %. Die Mehrheit der Internetuser und des Volkes erkennt diese widerliche Attacke. Das Guttenberg Wikia ist ein Anpisser Projekt übelster Vorgehensweise mit dem Ziel des Versuches Dr. zu Guttenberg öffentlich in Ansehen, der Person und dem Amt zu schädigen. Das wird in der Vorgehensweise von Guttenberg Wikia deutlich. Eine derartige Vorgehensweise lässt auf kriminelle Energien schliessen, die sich auch noch im Kollektiv der Beteiligung von Usern im Web bündeln." Quelle: 84.142.186.174, in Wer steckt hinter dem GuttenPlag Wiki ? ---- "Armes Deutschland - Guttenberg bewegt Deutschland und Deutschland bewegt Guttenberg. Haben wir nicht wichtigere Themen in Deutschland - wirtschaftlicher und sozialer Natur? ... Alle akademischen Kritiker und Fanatiker, die nun auf der großen Suche sind, haben es nicht verdient sich als Akademiker zu bezeichnen. ... Wissen Sie, Sie kommen mir alle vor wie ein kleines Schweinchen, das neidisch auf sein großes Bruderschweinchen ist, weil er bei Mama immer an der größten Zitze hängen darf. Nun suchen Sie als kleines Schweinchen ganz, ganz böse Dinge über das große Bruderschweinchen, weil Sie so sauer und so hilflos sind und von Gott und der Welt verlassen. Mein Beileid" Quelle: Becky88, in Armes Deutschland-2 ---- "Den Dreck was ihr hier schreibt könnt ihr euch alle in den Arsch schieben, denn jedem verfickten alten Prof sollte man nicht nur seine Professur sondern auch sein Gehalt RÜCKWIRKEND aberkennen, daß sollte mal zur Sprache kommen, nichts anderes, wer seid ihr eigentlich ??? " Aus der Diskussionsseite, ca. 16.-17. Mai. - 195.46.44.53 17:48, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) ----